Project SLS
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Season 2 Episode 2: Ryan's old crush from the Ski Resort Savannah Charles comes to live in Albuquerque, causing Ryan to gravitate over to her rather than Kelsi. This being so, Kelsi devises a clever series of plans to make Ryan unattracted to Savannah called Project: So Long Savannah. Meanwhile, Sharpay tries out for cheer and Taylor is having issues explaining her feelings to Chad
1. Video Log entry

**Hey there everybody! So I got a few requests for a Kelsi/Ryan fic, and hilariously I already had one on the way. Even though we are still in Season 1 of 16andUp, I'll let you guys have a look at season 2's second episode ;) I can't do ep.1 season 2 because it would take forever to construct and upload in a timely manner. So enjoy Project S.L.S! This is based off of the 'Stories from East High' book 'Ringin it in!'**

_*Camera static, Kelsi moves the camera up to her face*_

_Kelsi's Video Journal:_

I know I know! Okay? These cameras are for documenting our friendship together as different statuses- but this is an emergency! Ryan's Ex- Girlfriend, *roll eyes* or in his word 'crush' him and Chad have the same excuse, Savannah Charles has moved to Albuquerque!

Ryan's already looking head over heels! And Taylor you know your naive diagnosis 'Boy Disease?' I think there's a girl disease for the other way around! How am I supposed to compete with someone as flawless as Savannah? She's athletic, kind, outgoing, pretty, she SKIES for crying out loud! And she's the old flame! It's official! I can't compete with that! but there is NO way I'm losing Ryan to _Savannah_. Usually I just let things cool over, but so far nothing is turning around!

*walk over to front wall of her room*

So I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. *pull down projector screen* Using a little project I came up with called, Project S.L.S *evil grin* in other words, So Long Savannah.

**Review!**


	2. The day the problem began

(Scene starts on school sidewalk, Taylor is 5 feet away in the back of an ambulance holding head, Sharpay bumping into things and doing gymnastics, Kelsi's motorbike smoking in the background, hair messed up for all)

So of course the question here is, What the HECK happened?! Well…let me just use the typical- Yet HIGHLY TRUE excuse.

IT'S ALL. HER. FAULT.

"This isn't like you Miss. Nielsen." The school security guard Erick shook his head

"It isn't that bad!" She gave a weak smile, Erick looked up from his notepad and looked at her sternly

"Okay it's pretty bad…" She slumped *headlight falls off bike*

Bad? It was disastrous! So how did I get here with my best friend drunk, my other best friend a super headache, and me without a car? Well, before I begin let me just say,

_Just because I'm good, dosen't mean I can't make evil plans._

-SLS-

It all started the day Sharpay decided to go out for cheerleading. A.k.a, last week.

"You're doing _what_?" Taylor's jaw dropped at the lunch table

Sharpay looked up from her phone "I'm trying out for cheerleading." she nodded with each part.

"But….why?" Kelsi asked

"I need to do something different! And cheerleader roles are _very_ frequent in movies." She nodded

"And so are drug dealers!" Taylor threw up her hands,her elbows still resting on the table. "But we don't see you selling dope outside now do we!?"

"WHOA. Who's selling dope?" Troy asked disturbed with his lunch tray, he stood at the table Gabriella and the others behind him.

"Nobody-Sharpay!" Came at the the same time

"Who?" Gabriella tilted her head

"No one is selling dope. Taylor was just telling me that drug dealers are frequently in movies." Sharpay said

"How did this come up?" Chad asked sitting down

"Sharpay's trying out for cheerleading for credits." Kelsi said

Just about everyone nearly spit out whatever was in their mouthes

"You?!" They all said

"Yes me!" Sharpay rolled her eyes, they all laughed "Okay, since you insist on being loud, I'm eating in the Band Room. Who's coming?" of course they all raised their hands, Ryan pointed to the gatorade machine where a kind of small line had formed

"I'll be there in a minute." he smiled

They all left to go eat in the band room, Taylor and Chad walked next to each other. They both had shy smiles on their face. They looked away, later on down the hall Chad got the nerve to hold her hand, swinging it back and forth happily.

"Did you know that I am very fond of you?" she smiled

"No…did you know that you make me indescribably happy?" he smiled back

"No…but now we can both be?" she laid her head on his shoulder, across from them Troy and Gabriella smiled

"Have you noticed they're being more mushy than usual?" Troy asked

"Yeah…" Gabriella sighed "Too cute."

when they arrived into the band room Kelsi pointed out the door

"I'm gonna stay with Ryan." she smiled

"K!" They waved her off

Kelsi walked down the hall and turned to the cafeteria, she heard a voice,

"Ryan!" it said in a mello tone

"What are you doing here? It's so good to see you again!" He gasped

Kelsi peeped around the corner to see a girl with brown hair and eyes, her hair cascading down her shirt to the side. She felt as if she were on a thrill ride, it just all dropped in fear. Ryan had met Savannah Charles during a ski trip everyone took to the resort where Troyella had met. He had a former crush on her but her not living in town it didn't work out. At that moment Kelsi could see her entire relationship flash before her eyes.

"I moved to Albuquerque!" Savannah chirped, Ryan got up

"You did?!"

"Yes!" she squealed in excitement

"Well what school are you going to?" he smiled

Savannah pointed down and began jumping "I can't believe it!"

"We'll get to spend time together every DAY now!" He hugged her

Oh no. I was not having that. But I'm Kelsi Nielsen, I run from the threat. I don't take charge. So in MY eyes? I had just lost my boyfriend. Kelsi ran back to the band room.

"Hey! Where's Ryan?" Gabriella greeted

"Savannah's back. For good." she breathed

"Savannah Charles?" Zeke questioned

"Cute. We're not falling for it Kelsi." Jason smirked

"Yeah the chances of _Savannah_ moving here are like-" Troy began

"Off the charts!" Kelsi exclaimed "Chad you believe me right?"

Chad looked up "Honestly, no…Kels you have to think about this _Savannah_,"

"In _Albuquerque_." the guys finished

"Fine then! Girls?" Kelsi asked frantically

"Sorry Kels…" Sharpay broke it to her

"You won't believe me.!" Kelsi held her head high and opened the door "I'll show you! Everybody out!"

(Switch to all behind the courtyard wall)

Zeke and everyone else was frozen in shock "Theeere's Savannah."

"Why did she come all the way out here?" Jason added

"What are we going to do about her?" Taylor asked

"For now at least, she's not our problem. But for a certain someone…" Everyone's head turned to below the stack, since Kelsi was the shortest everyone was on top of the viewing layer (or the side of the wall)

And that moment when I saw my friends look at me in sympathy like that I knew I was in for trouble.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked, everyone slowly patted her on the head.

"Good luck." they said at the same time

This may be the _hardest_ challenged I've ever faced in High School. And it's only the middle/end of sophomore year! My choice was then clear. Ryan had to say so long to Savannah.

"I don't need any." Kelsi said boldly

"Yet." Chad added

**Reviews!**


End file.
